Zombie Apocolyspe On Mobius
by SonicFanaticInc
Summary: A plague is sweeping across Mobius. The plague of the living dead. In just 3 days, most of the population has been converted to flesh eating monsters. Shadow is one of the survivors. But when he goes to seek out others like himself, things take a turn for the worst. Will the living prevail? Or will they be outsmarted by the dead?
1. The Plauge Has Begun

**Chapter 1**

BANG! CHIKINK! BANG! CHIKINK! Shadow flipped the shotgun in his hands around and smashed the butt of the weapon into a creatures face. The thing looked like it could have somebody at some point. But now, discolored flesh barley clung to the bone. Its face was crushed and bloody from the blow it took. Another hit and the disgusting creature fell to the ground and stayed there. Shadow looked around his front yard from the busted out window. A number of bodies littered the area around his house. All were as gruesome as the one Shadow had recently added to the massacre. Shadow frowned as he saw one of the corpses twitch. Picking up a bat that was caked with blood, Shadow exited his house stepped through the mess of blood and bodies. The corpse was now on its feet and it had spotted Shadow. It charged toward him with its arms outstretched and teeth bared. Shadow swung the bat as hard as he could and shattered the skull, sending debris everywhere. After a quick survey of the bloodbath scattered round his lawn, Shadow went back inside his house. After locking and barring the door, Shadow put a metal sheet in front of the window and bolted it in place. He then plopped into his armchair and pulled out a small black book with a pen attached. Removing the pen, Shadow opened the book and wrote,

"August 15, 2011. I have decided to start this journal not because I need a place to vent my feelings but so that I and other survivors can use it as a record of what happened to us when the dead began rise from their graves. I'm not a religious hedgehog but what is happening outside my fortified home can only be described as biblical. For three days I have been fending off assaults from creatures that I can only identify as zombies. But this is a far cry from what you see in the movies. They are extremely fast and strong with incredible smell and hearing. They amass in hordes with a hive-mind mentality and one goal, to strip your body of flesh. The only way to kill these things is to destroy their brain with a bullet to the head or smashing the skull in with a blunt weapon. In addition, if you manage to survive an attack by them, any bites you have suffered will become infected and kill you slowly and painfully. Once you are dead, you will be reanimated and become one of them. I don't how far this plague has spread. For all I know, it could be global. What I do know is that no matter what I will fight till the death. But I can't do it alone. Today I'm going to meet up with two survivors I have been keeping contact with. I can only hope their still alive when I get there."

* * *

After tucking the journal under the cushion of the chair, Shadow packed a large backpack full of guns, ammo, medical supplies, and a metal bat. Afterwards he outfitted his twin pistols with silencers and clipped them to his ammo belt. Fully prepared, Shadow picked up a long-range walkie-talkie, "Sonic do you read me? This is Shadow. Come in Sonic."

There was crackle of static before Sonic's voice came weakly through the speaker, "I read you Shadow."

Shadow said, "Speak up I can barley hear you."

There was another burst of static, "Sorry, something is screwing with the signal. Not to mention the battery in this thing is about to give out."

Shadow replied, "Ok then, let's make this chat brief. What's your current status?"

Sonic answered, "We're running out of food and water and there's always at least three zombies wandering about the exterior of the house. They know we're here."

Shadow said, "If that's the case, then the rest of the pack won't be far. You and Tails haven't been bitten right?"

"No, we haven't." came the response.

Shadow than said, "Alright. Stay put and don't do anything stupid. I'm on my way."

* * *

Shadow stuffed the walkie-talkie into his pack and stepped outside. All was quiet. Too quiet. Shadow knew that the zombies were attracted by smell of blood and it was a wonder his soaked lawn wasn't swarming with them. On their own, each zombie is dumber than a box of rocks but when in groups they are unnervingly cunning and smart. A pistol in each hand, Shadow calmly strolled across his yard and toward the path that wound through the Emerald Forest and eventually to Tails' house. Shadow's index fingers flexed and relaxed on the triggers of his weapons as he came closer to the forest opening. Shadow knew they were there. If he made it to the forest, they wouldn't be able to mob him but there were plenty of places for surprise attacks. Out in the open they could easily surround and overpower him. The question was why weren't they attacking?Sweat dripped down Shadow's forehead as he stopped at the entrance to the forest. Nervous by the lack of attack when there should be, Shadow turned in a full circle and saw nothing. Feeling that at any second he would be ambushed, Shadow sprinted down the forest path.

* * *

Shadow dashed as fast as he could through the Emerald Forest. He skirted large bushes and tall grass knowing doom was hiding inside. After five minutes or so, he stopped in front of Tails' house panting. Shadow pulled out the walkie-talkie, "Sonic, this is Shadow. Get your asses out here."

Putting the little radio away, Shadow observed the condition of the house. The walls were cracked and had fist sized holes in places. The boards on the windows were nearly in splinters as was the door. Sonic and Tails came from the house looking just as worse for wear. Sonic had in his hands a 2x4 that was covered in dried blood and his face and torso was splattered with the same. He appeared to be exhausted but alert. Tails was just fatigued but he was pale and had a bloody bandage wrapped around his right arm. They came up to Shadow who pointed at Tails arm, "How did that happen?"

Tails stammered, "Um, I tore my arm on a nail. But, uh, don't worry, I already cleaned the wound."

Shadow glared at Tails before saying "Good. We wouldn't want it to get infected."

The group froze as a blood-curdling howl rang out. Shadow whipped both pistols from his belt and aimed them towards the woods, "Guys, I hope you're ready to run. Cause your lives are gonna depend on it."

Sonic raised his 2x4, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Shadow pulled the metal baseball bat out of his pack, "Use this instead. It's sturdier and will do more damage." Sonic tossed the board over his shoulder and took the bat. Another howl sounded and was followed by several others. "Goddammit." muttered Shadow as he put away the pistols and took out two semi-automatic machine guns, "We need to leave now! Stay behind me!" The three took off down the forest path that Shadow came. As they ran, howls and crashing surrounded them. Shadow shouted, "Keep running!"

Sonic glanced behind him, "Tails, keep up little bro!"

Tails was running behind Sonic, panting and struggling to keep up, "I'm trying, I'm trying! Whoa!"

Tails tripped on a rock and hit the ground. At that moment a zombie jumped from the shrubbery and pounced. Tails shut his eyes and screamed, "Sonic! HELP!"

Sonic screeched to a halt and ran back. As he did, several more zombies sprung from seemingly nowhere. "Sonic what the hell are you-Dammit!" Shadow stopped as well and opened fire. The zombie was practically on top of Tails. The young fox screamed once more, sure his demise was at hand. A loud crack with a small ping was heard and Tails slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

Sonic was standing over Tails, blood covered bat in hand and breathing hard. The zombie was on the ground with its skull split open, its contents spilling out onto the ground. Sonic turned to Tails, drops of crimson and bits of brain matter clinging to his face, "You ok?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah thanks."

Shadow came up to them as he was reloading his guns, "This is all fine and dandy, but unless you two want to stay for dinner, we need to haul ass!"

Sonic nodded, "Ok. Tails, I'll carry you so we can move faster." With that, Sonic hoisted Tails onto his back and the group dashed off once more. They reached the small clearing that Shadow's bunker-like house sat in and were met with a large group of zombies blocking the way to the house. More zombies rushed in behind them and closed off an escape back into the forest.

Sonic put Tails down beside him and went back to back with Shadow who said, "Sonic, grab a gun from my bag."

Sonic looked at him with fear, "What?! No way man!"

The zombies shifted closer as Shadow barked, "Dammit Sonic now is no time to be squeamish! Take a damn gun!"

"No!" replied Sonic.

Tails cried "Look out!"

* * *

At that moment, all of the zombies seemed to spring at the trio all at once. Shadow shouted, "Duck!" Sonic and Tails dropped to the ground as Shadow spun round on his heels, sending out a spray of bullets that mowed down the first two rows of enemies. While he reloaded, Sonic swung the bat hard at a zombie's skull and it shattered into dozens of pieces. Bringing down the bat on another zombie, Sonic flattened the head and blood sprayed like a sprinkler. After killing a good five, ten zombies with his bat, Sonic dropped once again at Shadow's command. The black hedgehog emptied another hundreds of bullets into the undead. After a grueling fifth-teen minute fight, all but a few of the zombies lay dead. The three dashed into Shadow's house and bolted the door.

Sonic sunk to the floor, drenched in blood, weary, but unbitten, "I thought that was never going to end."

Shadow checked his guns, "Well it's a good thing it did. I damn near ran out of ammo."

Tails sighed, "The whole of Mobius is falling apart. This is like something out of a horror-" All of a sudden Tails began to cough uncontrollably. The young fox's body shook and convulsed as his coughing worsened.

Sonic knelt next to Tails, "Are you alright? Tails?" Tails shook his head and couched once more, causing a splash of blood to hit the floor. Shadow watched intently as Sonic hauled Tails to his feet and led him to the restroom. After a minute, Sonic came into the living room with a very pale Tails leaning against him. Sonic then laid Tails down on Shadow's couch and the fox quickly fell asleep.

Shadow put a hand on Tails' forehead, "He's burning up."

Sonic leaned against the wall, "Yes, he has a small fever. It's not a big deal."

Shadow frowned, "A small fever? Sonic, he's seriously ill. He coughed up blood!"

Sonic turned away, "Shh. You're going to wake him."

Shadow stepped toward Sonic and whispered, "I want you to level with me Sonic. Where did Tails' arm injury come from?"

Not making eye contact, Sonic replied, "It happened just like he said. He tore his arm on a nail."

Shadow folded his arms, "Than you won't mind if I change the bandage and have a look at it."

Sonic whipped his head around, "No! I'll change it."

Sonic went to do so but Shadow blocked his way, "Don't bullshit me Sonic! I don't know if you're in denial or if you're trying to fool me but what I do know is that 10 to 1, Tails is bit!" Sonic looked at his feet. Shadow sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Listen. I know how close you and Tails are. If and when he turns, I'll let you put him down. But, if you don't, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in his head."

* * *

**Author's Note: Huzzah! The zombie story I promised is finally here! I had to make a lot of edits because the original written version sucked. Oh yes, and I'm sure you noticed that something is different with the way the chapter is presented. A few people have been suggesting to me that I start a new paragraph every time a new character starts to speak. Actually my English teachers have been telling me that for years but I never see the point behind it. But I decided to try it. Since I've never done this before, I have no idea if I did it right so please let me know in a review. That should be it. I'll be super busy working a a bunch of new projects for you so I'll probably only put an author's not on this story if I have something to tell you. A new chapter of this will be posted every week so keep an eye out. So until next time, please read, review, and enjoy! **


	2. Searching For Survivors

**Chapter 2**

After a few minutes of silence, Sonic said, "So what's next?"

Shadow replied, "Well, first priority is to remain unbitten obviously. Second priority is to find other survivors."

Sonic nodded, "Do you think Amy, Knuckles, and Miky are still alive?"

Shadow picked up his bag full of guns and ammo, "Only one way to find out. We'll go using Chaos Control and with any luck, we should be back before sundown. The last thing we want is to be caught outside after dark. Those things will tear us apart."

Sonic looked at Tails who was still restlessly sleeping on the couch, "What about Tails?"

Shadow shook his head, "He'll only slow us down. We'll leave a gun and a note, he should be fine." Sonic reluctantly picked up his metal baseball bat as Shadow scribbled out a note and set a revolver on the coffee table. "Alright. Let's go." said Shadow as he pulled out the red Chaos Emerald. Sonic stood beside him as the black hedgehog shouted, "Chaos Control!"

* * *

Sonic and Shadow appeared outside of Amy's house. The sun was beginning its decent and the sky appeared to be on fire. Sonic watched the display, "Shadow, do you think that the Chaos Emeralds can fix this crisis?"

Shadow looked up as well, "I don't think so. The Chaos Emeralds can't solve everything. I think Mobius is going to have deal with this mess herself. Now let's go, we're burning daylight." Shadow and Sonic approached the house.

Sonic knocked on the door, "Amy? Are you in there? Amy?" The door swung gently open at Sonic's knock, causing the hedgehogs to exchange wary glances. Shadow pulled out one of his pistols and Sonic readied his bat. They entered the home and were hit with a horrible smell causing them to cough and gag. A look around explained why. Blood was splattered on every wall of the front room. Furniture was overturned and broken. Innards were also scattered about. Lying in the corner was what was left of Amy's corpse.

* * *

Amy's legs were gnawed on like dog bones but her arms seemed almost untouched. Her torso was completely gutted and devoured, leaving only an empty ribcage. Half the flesh had been stripped from her skull and one eye was missing. Sonic turned away gagging. Shadow pulled a curtain down from a window and draped it over the corpse. Shadow turned back to Sonic, "She's dead. Let's go."

Sonic looked at Shadow to reply, but behind him, he could see the shrouded corpse crawl towards Shadow, "Look out!" Shadow turned in time to see Amy's body launch itself at him and knock him to the ground. On impact, Shadow's pistol flew from his hand and went spinning across the floor where it bumped into Sonic's foot.

Shadow held back the monster on top of him as it snapped its deadly jaws at him, "Sonic! Get the gun and shoot!"

Sonic jumped back, "Not a chance! I don't do guns Shadow!"

Shadow shouted, "Son of a bitch Sonic, shoot it!" Sonic dropped his bat and picked up the pistol at his feet with shaking hands. He raised and aimed it directly at what used to be Amy.

Sonic's arms refused to remain steady and his fingers became stiff. Shadow was struggling to keep the zombie at bay as it screeched and hissed. He practically screamed, "What the fuck are you waiting for?! Shoot!" Sonic pulled the trigger and a bullet zoomed from the barrel and slammed into the zombie's skull. It fell to the side of Shadow and twitched. Startled by the movement, Sonic yelped and fired again and again. His eyes were squeezed shut as he kept firing. Shadow rolled out of the way and stood aside. The gun began to click, signaling it was empty of ammo. Yet Sonic continued to pull the trigger. Shadow gently took the pistol. Sonic backed away slowly, panting. Shadow looked him with genuine puzzlement and worry, "What was that?"

Sonic stammered, "I- I don't know. I kinda blacked out there for a second."

Shadow asked, "Why are you so skittish when it comes to guns?"

Sonic said quietly, "When I was five, I found a pistol my dad kept in the house and was playing with it. I didn't know any better at the time. My mom suddenly came in the room and I accidently pulled the trigger and shot her. She died… My dad was never the same. Eventually he sent me away to live with an uncle."

Shadow was shocked, "That's horrible. I'm so sorry Sonic." Sonic drew a huge breath.

With a quick shake of his head he said, "Its ok. That was a long time ago. Let's just get out of here and find Knuckles and Miky."

* * *

Shadow and Sonic arrived on Angel Island and turned their eyes to the sky. The sunlight was beginning to die fast. Shadow turned to Sonic, "Let's find Knucklehead and get out of here."

Sonic nodded before suddenly looking about him franticly, "Hey, wait a minute! Shit, I left my bat at Amy's!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Really?! Dammit you'd be dead if it wasn't for me! Here." Shadow pulled out a handgun from his bag and held it out to Sonic who immediately shyed away. Shadow stepped closer, "Sonic, I understand why you don't like guns but dire situations call for dire measures. All it takes is one shot to the head and bam. No more zombie. If you're not going to do this for yourself, do it for Tails."

Sonic reached out and took the gun, "The safety is on right?"

Shadow reached over and flipped a tiny switch, "Not anymore. Keep it steady and at eyelevel. Use this to eject the magazine when you run out of ammo. Anything dead gets shot. Let's move."

* * *

The two quickly reached the Master Emerald altar and looked about the island from the top. All was quiet and still. It appeared the infection had not touched Angel Island but it also seemed unusually empty of its resident guardian and wildlife. Suddenly the silence was shattered by a shotgun blast. Two more rang out before a familiar echidna burst from the small wood on the island at full sprint. He jumped at the side of the altar and scaled it quicker than a squirrel up a tree. He stood panting before saying, "It is it just me or is the world as we know it falling apart?"

Shadow crossed his arms, "Oh it's falling apart alright. It's pretty much Armageddon! What were you shooting at?"

Knuckles gripped his shotgun tighter, "It's insane, all of the animals on the island are turning into rabid, flesh-eating monsters!"

Sonic shook his head, "Great. The infection has spread to animals too."

Knuckles titled his head, "Too?"

Shadow nodded, "Originally whatever this is originated from deceased Mobians rising from their graves. They began to band together in hive-minded packs. The greater their numbers, the more cunning they get. All they seem to want is to devour us. If you're bitten, you die and come back as one of them."

* * *

Knuckles was dumbfounded, "…So what do we-" All at once, a zombie hawk swooped from nowhere and latched onto Knuckles throat with its talons. Shadow and Sonic jumped back in terror as the hawk gave a mighty pull and tore open Knuckles' throat with a banshee like screech. From out of nowhere, several other zombified animals sprung onto Knuckles and began to eat him alive. The screaming was horrendous as blood and bits of flesh were flung about. Sonic raised his gun, his arms shaking again.

Shadow pulled Sonic back, "What the hell are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

Sonic pulled against him, "No, we can't let him die!"

Shadow yanked once more, "He's already dead, let's go!" Sonic raised the gun again. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and a mangy bat went flying from Knuckle's body. He fired again and hit the hawk that had attacked Knuckles. Shadow whipped out his Chaos Emerald and grabbed Sonic by the arm, "Chaos Control!"

* * *

Sonic and Shadow landed in the Emerald Forest with a huge crash. Sonic leapt to his feet, "Why did you do that Shadow? We could have saved him!"

Shadow dusted himself off, "No way! He was either dead or turning as they ate him. There was nothing we could do!"

Sonic slammed his fist against a tree, "DAMN! First Amy and now Knuckles."

Shadow held up his hand with his ears perked and swiveling about his head, "Shh! The sun has gone down and it's dark out. Those bastards are more active at night. We have to get our bearings."

Sonic looked about him before raising his muzzle and sniffing, "I smell pine trees. We must be near Miky's house. But, ugh! The wind smells foul."

Shadow frowned and pulled out a double barreled shotgun from his bag, "Goddammit. That means they're here. Let's get to Miky's house."

When Shadow and Sonic got even closer to Miky's house they could crashing and the shattering of glass. They dashed to the door and found it hanging by a hinge with huge holes in the outer walls. The two rushed inside to find Miky backed into a corner surrounded by a group of five zombies. Using her telekinesis, Miky picked up the zombies and snapped their backs in half and tossed them like ragdolls. She spotted the hedgehogs and her exhausted looking face lit up, "Sonic! Shadow!" She went to dash to them but fell with a pained cry.

Sonic was instantly at her side, "Are you alright?"

Miky pulled herself into a sitting position, "Ugh. Yeah I'm ok. I forgot that one of those things tried to take a bite out of my leg."

Shadow hesitated before saying, "Did it succeed?"

Miky shook her head, "No but he clawed me real good and twisted my ankle." Shadow heaved a sigh of relief, before becoming alert and whirling around with the shotgun raised.

* * *

The zombies that Miky had tossed to the other side of the room were crawling and pulling themselves toward the trio. Miky was horrified, "That's impossible! I snapped their spines in two!"

Shadow jumped in front of Miky with the shotgun cocked and ready to fire, "The only way to kill these things is destroy their skulls. Watch and learn." Shadow opened fire. BANG! One of the zombie's skulls exploded into a shower of blood and brains. Miky let out a yelp as some rained down onto her. Only one remained. Shadow aimed and fired twice more. BANG! BANG! The zombie's arms were blown clean off, leaving it to writhe on the floor. Shadow turned to Sonic who stood beside Miky, gun in hand. The black hedgehog nudged Sonic forward, "Finish it."

Sonic's eyes widened in panic, "What?!"

Shadow nudged him once more, "This is the perfect chance for you to practice your aim and get over your squeamishness. Now hurry up."

Sonic turned toward the remaining zombie. It was hissing and snarling angrily. Sonic shut his eyes and was about to pull the trigger when Shadow barked, "Open your eyes dammit! You can't aim with your eyes shut!" Sonic slowly opened his eyes, aimed, and fired. The bullet tore through the left sholder of the zombie. Sonic aimed and fired again, striking the back. He fired a third time and bored a small neat hole in the zombie's skull. It twitched and was still. Sonic stared at the corpse, trapped in his traumatic memories. Shadow gave him a slap on the back, "There you go! That's how you kill a zombie. Now let's get the hell out of here before more of those bastards show. Chaos Control!"


	3. The Horde's Assualt

**Chapter 3**

The three appeared inside Shadow's house. Sonic looked to the couch and found that it was unoccupied. The revolver had been untouched but the note was on the floor. "Tails? Where are you?" called Sonic. In reply, a horrible sound came from the bathroom. Sonic pushed the door open and went inside. Tails was knelt over the toilet vomiting a bright red substance.

Looking up with tears of pain and fear, Tails said, "Sonic, I just keep getting worse."

Sonic got on the floor next to him and rustled the fox's bangs as he always used to do when they were younger, "Don't worry about it. All you need is some rest. You'll see, everything will-"

Tails roughly pushed his hand away, "Sonic, I'm not five anymore! I know what's happening to me! I think I only have till morning."

Sonic gave a furious shake of his head, "Don't talk like that! You're not gonna die! I won't let that happen!"

Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulders, "Open your eyes Sonic! Who are you trying fool? Shadow isn't stupid, in fact, I'm sure he has it has it figured out by now."

Sonic looked at the floor, "This is all my fault. If I had got to you sooner, you wouldn't have gotten bitten. Some big brother I am."

Tails said gently, "Sonic look at me." The azure hedgehog did not respond. Tails repeated, "Sonic look at me." Sonic slowly lifted his head. Tails said, "You can't blame yourself. You're the best big brother I could ever ask for. And as my big brother, I need a favor from you."

Sonic nodded, "I'd do anything for you."

Tails hesitated before saying, "When I die… don't let me become one of those things."

Sonic was taken aback, "But Tails-"

The kitsune grabbed his older brother's hands and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please Sonic! I want some piece of mind knowing that my best friend and big brother, who were always there for me in life, will be there for me in death. Promise me Sonic. For me?"

Sonic drew a deep breath and said, "Ok. I'll do it."

Tails looked relieved, "Thank you."

* * *

Just then a knock sounded followed by Miky's voice, "Sonic? Tails? Are two ok in there?" The two exited the bathroom.

Tails smiled and hugged Miky, "Oh my gosh Miky! You're alive!"

Miky laughed and hugged him back, "I'm glad to see you too! Oh! Your arm! Let me take a look at that."

Tails pulled away, "NO! I mean, no thanks. I already took care of it. Thanks for offering though."

Miky cocked her ears in a confused fashion, "Um alright. If you say so. What now? Shouldn't we try and find Knuckles and Amy?"

Shadow checked and made sure his pistols, shotgun, and semi-automatic machine guns were full of ammo, "Knuckles and Amy are… dead."

Miky gasped, "No! It can't be!" Sonic put an arm around her and nodded. Miky turned to him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Shadow frowned and said irritably, "Miky pull yourself together. Hysteria won't help us now. We need to focus on surviving not mourning."

Sonic glared at him, "Shadow, would it kill you to be a little more sympathetic? This whole thing has taken its toll on all of us."

Shadow sighed, "I know. I'm just trying to be logical. We can't let our friends die in vain. We need to-" Suddenly a blood curdling howl echoed into the house and dozens more followed behind it.

* * *

Everyone's ears went straight up as a stampede of footsteps could be heard rushing at the house. The entire structure than rattled to its very foundation as deafening banging rang out on all sides. Dents began to form in the metal walls of Shadow's home as the horde of undead tried to barge their way in. "Sonic! Get your gun ready now!" shouted Shadow as he cocked his semi-automated machine guns.

Sonic raised his gun, "Where am I supposes to aim?! We're surrounded!" Tails screamed as a hand tore through the wall and latched onto his arm.

"Hang on Tails!" cried Miky as she ran over. With a heave, she freed Tails and the two fell backwards against the metal sheet covering the window. A zombie tore through the sheet and thrust its head toward them with its mouth open. Miky shoved Tails away and the zombie sunk its teeth into the base of Miky's neck. It ripped and tore at the flesh until it hit the artery in her neck and sent blood gushing everywhere.

"Miky!" yelled Sonic as he fired at the zombie twice. Both shots hit the skull and the zombie slumped in the hole it had made, dead. Miky collapsed into a pool of her own blood, coughing and gasping. The zombies began to screech like banshees as the smell of blood reached them, driving them into a frenzy. The banging intensified and many more holes appeared in the sides of the house. The horde pulled the dead zombie from the hole in the window and tried to squeeze through. Miky started to convulse and foam at the mouth while making disturbing gurgling noises.

Tails backed away, "What's happening to her?!"

Shadow raised his guns, "She's turning! But, it's not supposed to be happening this fast!" Miky's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she made strangled groaning sounds. Shadow raised his one of his guns and aimed it at Miky's head.

* * *

"Shadow what are you doing?!" shouted Sonic.

Shadow snapped back, "I'm going to shoot her Sonic! What else can we do?! Do you want her to suffer and then turn into one of those things?!"

Sonic replied, "There must be something we can do!"

"There isn't!"

Tails interrupted, "Guys?" Both hedgehogs looked at Tails who was pointing. They followed his gaze to see that Miky was sitting up.

Her head was tilted to the side and blood was trickling from her wound and mouth. She was as white as a ghost and her eyes were sunken into her head. She stared at Shadow with a blank, yet somehow knowing gaze. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were frozen, knowing that Miky was gone, and a monster was in her place.

Without warning, Tails began to cough uncontrollably before vomiting up blood. Miky lunged at Shadow who instinctively put an arm for defense. Zombie-Miky drove her teeth into Shadow's wrist where they sliced straight through to the bone. Shadow screamed in pain as Zombie-Miky's jaws clamped down and shattered his wrist. With a vicious shake of its head, the zombie tore off Shadow's hand and tossed it aside before going for Shadow again.

"Sonic, kill her! Kill her now!" yelled Shadow as he used his now hand-less arm as a shield and the zombie was tearing it apart.

Tails hid behind Sonic and wailed, "Sonic do something! She's gonna eat him alive!" Sonic raised his gun and began to shake.

* * *

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sonic stopped shaking. He opened his eyes and took aim. Shadow's screams of pain and Tails' wails of fear became muffled and distant. His sight narrowed until it was zoomed in on the zombie. "Do it. Pull the trigger." Sonic whispered to himself. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, hurry up and pull the trigger." Sonic's index finger seemed to lock up and was unwilling to move. Growling in frustration, Sonic shouted, "Just pull the damn trigger!"

A loud bang sounded and a thud followed. Sonic came out of his trance-like state to see that Shadow was on the ground covered in blood, but still alive. Beside him lay the zombie with a hole in its head, dead. Shadow attempted to crawl away from the corpse but fell. Weak from blood loss, he allowed himself to be half dragged to the wall by Tails.

The horde outside was being driven insane by the scent of blood and were making more and more holes in the walls and were trying to tear the metal sheet from the window. Shadow's arm was bleeding everywhere and his breathing was rapid and shallow.

Tails asked, "Shadow, now what do we do? The zombies are everywhere and their slowly tearing the house apart!" Shadow couldn't help but laugh. But it wasn't a kind or amused laugh.

It was cold, almost maniacal or insane, "What do we do? Well Tails, we die."

Tails shrunk back, "Die? But, but, surely-"

Shadow cut him off, "Listen Tails, you're going to be a zombie by morning and so will I in a few minutes. That just leaves Sonic over there but I doubt he's going to be much of a help so with any luck, we'll all be dead and eaten before midnight."

Sonic stepped toward him, "No. your wrong Shadow! We are not going to die! If anything we're going to die fighting!" Shadow vomited up a puddle of blood.

Afterwards he replied, "As if! You can't even fire a gun without shutting down! By the time you recover your senses, the zombies will have already started to devour you! Face it, we're going to DIE!" The horde had now succeeded in ripping the metal sheet from the window and were all trying to fit through at once, driven wild by the smell of blood.


	4. Sonic's Last Stand

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Credit for the Chapter Title Goes to ShadowEmpress76. Thank you Empress! :D**

* * *

Sonic raised his gun and aimed at the window, finding that once more, he was shaking at the idea of shooting and killing something. A single zombie managed to get through and rushed at Sonic. Shadow shouted, "They can smell your fear Sonic! They know you're weak! Prove them wrong!" The blue hedgehog looked into the eyes of his attacker and saw nothing but savage hunger.

* * *

"They're not alive, they're not Mobians anymore. They're not like Mom." Sonic's expression turned cold as ice as he aimed the gun at the zombie's head and fired. Blood splattered all over his face but he merely wiped it away without a second thought. Having caught on to the fact that they couldn't all fit in at once, the horde began to send in lone zombies as fast as possible. Without even flinching, Sonic fired his gun- CLICK!

"Shit!" shouted Sonic as he ejected the empty magazine. Tails dove for Shadow's bag across the room and rooted around for ammunition. Sonic used the butt of the pistol to crush a zombie's face and it fell to the floor. But it rose again as another one came through the window. Sonic snatched the revolver from the coffee table and opened fire, immediately using up all six bullets. Four of them missed completely while the fifth grazed the arm of the first zombie and the sixth buried itself in the brain of the second. Two more zombies had now entered the living room and made for Sonic.

"Catch Sonic!" cried Tails as he tossed two magazines at Sonic. He caught both and rammed one into his gun. Three zombies got through the window. Cocking and raising it in one fluid movement, he fired six more shots, three of which were kill shots. Sonic sidestepped a zombie as it lunged for his throat and shot it in the back of its head before turning and killing the last two at point blank range.

* * *

During this, Tails had gone back over to Shadow who was still slumped against the wall. His eyes were barely open and he was gasping for breath. Tails said anxiously, "Shadow?" The black hedgehog opened his eyes a little further and managed to say, "I'd run if I were you." Shadow coughed and a river of foamy blood spilled from his mouth. Then with one last raspy breath, he was still. Tails gave his shoulder a gentle shake, "Shadow? Shadow?" Suddenly, Shadow's cold, dead hand shot up and grabbed Tails' wrist.

* * *

Just as Sonic was reloading, he heard a cry. He whirled around to see Shadow looming over Tails, teeth bared and hands gripping his arms so the young fox could not fend off what was about to come next. "NOOO!" yelled Sonic as he fired three bullets. Two hit Zombie-Shadow in the back and the third hit the wall above his head. It slowly turned its head and looked Sonic straight in the eye.

Its stare burned with barbaric, raging hunger but something else as well. A light but a very dull one almost like a scrap of something living was still clinging on. Zombie-Shadow threw Tails into the corner and turned to face Sonic. He growled at four zombies who had just come through the window and they stayed near the wall hissing. Zombie-Shadow stomped his foot and growled louder, showing his teeth. The four shrunk back and the horde outside fell silent. Sonic and Tails watched the spectacle with growing horror. They exchanged terrified glances asking the same question. If they had learned to communicate with each other, what else were they capable of?

* * *

Zombie-Shadow looked at Sonic once more and a cold chill raced up the hedgehog's spine. Suddenly, Zombie-Shadow lunged at Sonic with a ferocious roar. Caught off guard, Sonic barely had time to dodge the tackle. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger twice. One hit in Zombie-Shadow's shoulder but the other whizzed by harmlessly as it moved its head out of the way just in time. It rushed at Sonic who quickly slid underneath it and knocked it to the ground as well. Before Zombie-Shadow could get up, Sonic planted a firm foot on its chest. But before Sonic could shoot, Zombie-Shadow sank its teeth deep into Sonic's shin. Sonic screamed in agony and the horde outside began to become excited.

"SONIC!" screamed Tails. Sonic bit down on his lip and aimed his gun. His finger pulled the trigger twice. The bullets drilled into Zombie-Shadow's brain, destroying it and extinguishing all life forever, flinging blood up onto Sonic's face. At the sound of the gunshots, the horde was silent once more. Sonic kicked the corpse away from him and whirled around to face the four zombies against the wall.

* * *

He aimed at them and all four went scrambling out of the hole howling. The rest of the horde took up the howl but it was different from the low throaty howl they used to signal each other normally. It was high pitched, almost like a whistle. Together like a flock of birds, the horde fled, leaving nothing but the fallen behind. Tails and Sonic watched them disappear into the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't help but post another chapter of this lol. The whole thing is already typed and ready to go. This story was just something to post while I sorted out Homefront Adventures. Another chapter of this will probably posted before the week is out. Anyways, please read, review, and most of all, enjoy. **


	5. Two Brothers

**Chapter 5**

That night, Tails and Sonic huddled together, trying to enjoy what time together they had left. As morning approached, Tails became weaker. His coughing rocked his small, now frail seeming, body. After vomiting up another puddle of blood Tails managed to whisper, "Sonic?"

Sonic replied, "I'm here. What is it?"

The dying fox looked at him with faded blue eyes, the life rapidly leaving them, "Can you tell me that story you always used to tell me when we were kids?"

Sonic nodded, "Of course buddy." He carefully scooped Tails up and sat down in an armchair. "Ow! I sat on something." Sonic pulled out a little black book with a pen attached and set it aside on the coffee table. He pulled Tails close on his lap and cleared his throat.

* * *

Forcing a smile onto his face, Sonic said, "Once upon a time, there were two brothers. They were as close as two brothers could be. They went on all kinds of adventures together and saw many wonderful places and made lots of friends. But no matter what, they always stuck together."

"Through thick and thin." rasped Tails weakly.

"Through good and bad." replied Sonic as he pulled Tails even closer. The little fox felt so cold.

"The two brothers… are us. They always were… Right?" asked Tails as he looked up at Sonic.

Tears began to well in Sonic's eyes as he nodded, "Bout time you figured it out heh heh." Tails' eyes were halfway closed and he felt so heavy, as if death was settling into him and weighing him down.

He asked, "Sonic… how does the story end? You never… told me how it ends…"

Sonic felt a knife stab his heart, "How it ends? Well… it… it…" Tears now flowed down Sonic's cheeks and splashed onto Tails' face.

The fox said, "It ends here… doesn't it?"

Sonic drew a shuddering breath, "I'm afraid so little bro."

Tails mustered his strength and smiled, "Its ok Sonic… I'm not afraid. Because… I know that you'll keep your promise… I can't think of… a better ending…"

Sonic hugged Tails to him and began to sob, "Oh Tails please don't die! I need you! You're my little bro! I need you!"

Tails slowly raised his arms and put them around Sonic, "Big bro…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Sonic…"

"I love you too Tails." Sonic could feel Tails' arms fall away as his whole body went limp. But Sonic didn't let go. He hugged tighter and cried into the soft, life-less fur as the morning sun began to shine through the window.

* * *

Sonic picked up his gun and Tails' corpse. Limping due to his bite wound, Sonic went outside and carefully laid Tails down on the blood-stained grass. He raised the gun and waited. A few minutes later, Tails' body twitched and slowly sat up. The once sky blue eyes were a light gray and void of anything that would indicate intelligence. It looked at Sonic but did nothing. Sonic put the barrel of the gun to its head and swallowed hard. He knew there should be at least two bullets but he found himself unable to pull the trigger. It just stared at him sitting absolutely still. Except for its nose. Its nose kept twitching as if it smelled something. Its eyes never left Sonic's but now its ears appeared to be becoming active. They flicked ever so slightly in several directions. Sonic found himself hyperventilating.

"Why can't I shoot you?!" he shouted at it. "I promised I would but I can't! Please Tails don't make me do this, I can't! I can't shoot you!" Sonic backed away several steps and lowered the gun. It now stood on wobbly legs and took a shaky step towards him.

Sonic continued to back away towards to the house, "No, I can't do it! Just go away! Go into the forest and be with the rest of those, those… things!"It took a few more steps toward him. Sonic picked up a rock and threw it, "Go away! You're not my little brother anymore! You're not Tails! Go away!" The rock hit it in the head and it toppled over. Sonic dashed into the house and slammed the door behind him. He peeked out of the window to see it slowly get to its feet.

Two other zombies came out of the forest and approached it. They circled it and made a few grunting and groaning sounds. It did not respond. The two zombies began to gently push it toward the woods. When they reached the tree line, it pulled away and turned back toward the house. It locked eyes with Sonic with the briefest of moments before the two zombies herded it into the forest and were gone.

Sonic turned away from the window with an anguished yell and kicked over the coffee table. He went to go to another room when he stepped on something. Sonic bent and picked up the little black book with the pen attached. He opened it and read the entry Shadow had left behind. Sonic than sat down in the armchair, opened the pen, and began to write.

_**The End?**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, before the yelling and protests start, I did not forget about Sonic getting bit. And I know, he should be a zombie by now. But, there is a sequel to this story, yes, a sequel! However, its written in a composition book and its only about half way done. Sooo... it might be a while before it makes it onto FanFiction. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you liked this horrific tragedy and I hope it wasn't another cliche zombie story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
